A Second Chance
by RonnyBravo
Summary: "I have seen your crying and have taken pity upon you. I am here to give you the option of a second chance." "What second chance?" "I will offer you a new life as a Kokiri."


The Lost Woods were at peace. The sun barely shone through the treetops but seemed so bright because of the morning dew within them. In the shadows created by the sun against the trees, the Skull Kids resided. The children of the Lost Woods came to be from children who had wandered into the woods and never come back. They usually all frolicked in these shadows but one made himself an outcast from the others. He was adventurous and had seen many lands, from the great land of Hyrule, where he had made one of his first friends, all the way to its counterpart, Termina, where he had been possessed by an evil mask. Now he didn't belong anywhere. Just by himself.

As he walked beneath the treetops of the woods away from the rest of his kind, he contemplated why he was here. His past was very foggy, but he could see very dimly a young boy with his mother. The boy ran into the Lost Woods to explore… and never came back. Skull Kid always wondered if that boy was him, one whose adventurous aspects had gotten him into huge messes.

He sat down next to a tree and looked up at the sky. He wished he could be like the Kokiri, the children of the forest who never grew up, maybe just to play with them once. The one named Link hadn't come back yet as he had promised. It had been years since Skull Kid had last seen him.

He began to cry. His friends were never around in Termina and Link hadn't ever come back. He felt abandoned again, like no one loved him. As he cried, two lights, a yellow light and a purple one, watched him from behind the opposite tree. Skull Kid was muttering to himself now.

"What is he saying Tatl?" asked the purple light.

"I don't know Tael," Tatl answered. Though they could not hear him, he could hear himself quite clearly.

"Why must it be that no one loves me?" he asked himself, "Why do all of my friends have better things to do? I feel like I've been abandoned and there's no one there for me. There will never be anyone there for me…" He continued sobbing so hard that he couldn't speak. He hadn't even cried this hard when the giants of Termina had left him. And his beliefs were almost settled, the same beliefs he had when he had stolen Majora's Mask years ago now; the beliefs that told him that nobody loved him and the only person who cared was himself. Tatl and Tael had begun crying seeing as Skull Kid was, but they quickly stopped when they saw a strange green light form in front of Skull Kid, who hadn't noticed yet. A woman with a long green trimmed dress and long green hair materialized from it and walked up to Skull Kid.

"It's… it's Farore!" Tatl cried quietly.

"Young one, why do you cry so hard?" asked Farore. Skull Kid looked up in surprise.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Skull Kid in shock.

"I am Farore, Goddess of Courage," she said.

"What do you want with me?" Skull Kid asked, seeming to scrunch up against the tree so that Farore couldn't get closer.

"I have seen your crying and have taken pity upon you," said Farore, "I am here to give you the option of a second chance." The two fairies almost gasped.

"What second chance?" Skull Kid asked, still seeming to try to get away from the goddess.

"I will offer you a new life as a Kokiri," said Farore. She moved closer and put her hand on Skull Kid's shoulder who now was even more shocked than before.

"Stand up young one," said Farore, "Show me that you are a strong child. And tell me if you would like to become a Kokiri." Skull Kid did as he was told and stood up on shaky legs.

"Please Farore," Skull Kid pleaded, "Please do it. I want to have more friends so that I'm not alone."

"Is this your final answer?" Farore asked, "There is no going back if you take this option." Skull Kid took a moment to remember all of those times he had as he was, from learning the song in the forest to being possessed by a demonic mask before finally speaking again.

"Yes," said Skull Kid, "Let it be done." Farore nodded and stood up. She raised her hands to the heavens and a light shot down from them, enveloping Skull Kid entirely. He could feel the transformation taking place. The light faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. Skull Kid opened up his eyes.

"Look young one," said Farore, "It is done." Skull Kid looked down at himself in amazement. His skull kid garments were gone and in their place were brown leather boots, a green tunic, and a hat on his head. He felt the skin on his arms and legs that he had never had. On his right hand, there was a sword glove. His Skull Knife still hung at his side. He felt the dirty blonde hair on his head and then, almost as though it weren't possible, he lightly touched his face, something he had wanted his whole life as a skull kid… and now he had as a Kokiri. He jumped into Farore's arms.

"Thank you Farore!" he cried, "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome," said Farore as she put him down on the forest floor, "Now you must go to the Kokiri Forest and show yourself to the rest of the children. They will surely accept you as one of them. Go by the name of Skid as you were formerly a skull kid." She turned to the tree behind her.

"And you two can guide him to the forest," she said. Tatl and Tael were shocked that Farore had found them but they both nodded their heads and flew over to Skid from their hiding spot.

"Tatl! Tael!" he cried, "Look, look! I'm a Kokiri now!"

"We saw!" said Tael, "We'd better get you to the forest!"

"Good luck… Skid," said Farore. Her form began to vanish until nothing remained of her as Skid followed Tatl and Tael towards the Kokiri Forest, and his new life.

**A/N: I've been throwing this idea around in my head for a while and I finally got up the courage to write it this morning. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed. I do not own Legend of Zelda. All characters in this story belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
